A computing device such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, tablet computer, mobile phone, or smart device may include a network interface enabling the computing device to connect to a computer network such as the internet. Additionally, computing devices are often connected to a computer network through the resources of a service provider. The service provider may charge for this network access based on the amount of data transmitted between the network and the computing device via the service provider's resources. Moreover, some computing devices include multiple network interfaces of different types enabling the computing device to connect to a computer network in different ways and even through different services providers.